This Constricting Feeling
by Invisible Bullets
Summary: Kaname's thoughts give way to sinister action with Zero becoming the victim. What will happen when there's no way out of it? Yaoi Warning
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Vampire Knight. If I did Zero would be on every single page looking gorgeous as usual. Kaname would die somehow because he annoys me but he does make the best rival for Zero and let's face it. Zero wouldn't be himself without Kaname. But still he's just… He makes you want to hurt him. Now I know how Zero feel and I don't blame him for trying to kill him every time they meet. I just wish he'd get a good shot one time. :P

Chapter 1

Kaname lay against the wall staring out of his window. He was a mysterious being. Not even his closest friends knew much about him. He liked being alone, to himself. He wanted to be in his room with no one to bother him. The silence only gave way for Kaname's imagination and it wasn't a good one he had. What was Kaname staring at? What is he thinking about?

Zero and Yuki were still on patrol but the night held no suspense. Yuki was talking nonsense and Zero was fed up. Finally Yuki stopped talking and made it to the ledge next to Zero. She said something to him straight-faced. The next thing you saw was Yuki on the ground with her hand on her head smiling. She had pissed him off.

Kaname knew what she had told him. She told him that he looked hungry and to bite her. He desperately tries to control himself, Kaname thought, but he can't. The only blood that tames him is mine. He needs me but he won't accept it not unless I force him to. He watched Yuki stand up. She grabbed Zero's arm pulling him to the side. He read her lips. "Let's go see Kaname." Zero pulled his hand away and swore. Kaname chuckled and left his window knowing they'd both be there in a matter of minutes.

Zero walked slowly behind Yuki not wanting to go where she intended. "What are we gonna do anyway?" She waited awhile before answering him. "I wanted to see him again." He was quick with his next statement. "I don't wanna see him. Why drag me here?" She turned to him. "Because I'm a human going into vampire territory." She turned back and continued walking. He knew he had to follow even if it meant seeing his face.

Kaname intended for Zero to stay at the Moon Dormitory. Somehow he had to get Yuki to leave and Zero to want to stay. It was simple. He already had it in his head exactly how it would play out. All he needed was for them to come. He had some sort of mixture in front of him that he quickly swallowed before he opened the door. "Hello Yuki. Hello Zero."

Zero hated when Kaname said his name. He hated looking at him and hated being this close to him. Yuki smiled. "Hello Kaname." Zero looked hatefully at Kaname knowing what he'd say next. "Zero, aren't you going to say something?" Zero got angrier even though he knew he'd say it. "Hi!" He pushed Kaname aside knowing they'd follow as he made his way inside. "He seems upset." Kaname moved aside to allow Yuki to enter. Once she did he closed the door behind her. "Yeah."

Kaname stared at Zero and Zero staring now at the floor thinking something completely different did not know he was. "What's wrong, Zero?" Zero just shook his head. Kaname turned his attention to Yuki. "What brings you here?" Yuki smiled again. "I came to see you." Kaname dug in his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "I'm glad you came. I need you to take this to Cross." Yuki grabbed it looking at Zero. "Zero can stay here. I need to talk to him. I won't do anything. Don't worry." She turned, opened the door, and finally left.

Zero felt that burning sensation in his throat. He closed his eyes and folded his arms tightly holding himself. "It hurts doesn't it? Zero, I can make it all better." Zero opened his eyes suddenly. "No!" He backed up into the wall hard then slid down. "You're not supposed to fight it. You're supposed to obey it." Kaname walked slowly toward him expecting Zero's hostile nature to come out. "Shut up!" Zero gripped himself harder.

Kaname loved seeing Zero hurt. He knew if he came here this would happen. That's why he wanted him to come. Zero hated him and he wanted to use that against him especially since he knew it'd make him hurt more. There was one thought that ran through Kaname's head that he wanted Zero to know. Zero was not in the predicament to leave this situation either. That's the worst part. Kaname knelt down and whispered five little words into his ear. "I want to hurt you." Zero opened his eyes widely as Kaname grabbed him now carrying him up the stairs to his room. Kaname kicked his door open and slowly walked inside.

"Kuran, what are you doing?" Zero knew Kaname was stronger than him. Every time he tried to hurt him it never worked. He was the one that got hurt instead. "I'm helping you, Kiryuu." Kaname tossed Zero into the bed. Zero tossed and turned trying to relieve his pain. "That's not going to help. Here." Kaname cut his wrist then moved it above Zero's head. Blood fell on Zero's face. "I don't want it!" Kaname kept his wrist there. "But you need it. You don't want to fall to level E, do we?" The blood on his face began to drip into his mouth. This was unbearable. He was going to break. "No, but... I can't give in. I shouldn't." Kaname pulled his arm back to him and began to lick the blood away. "It's good that you can control yourself like that but now you do need blood. It's not everyday I'd offer mine to you you know? I do despise you. Still I need you to live. Do you want to keep hurting or you want it to stop?" Zero tried to get up but couldn't. "I want it to stop." Kaname let his wrist go back to Zero. Zero forced himself to sit up but hesitated before he bit. "Go on. I'm not holding my arm here all day." Zero grabbed his arm. "You only want me to bite because you're using me. I don't want to help you." Kaname stared at him. "But do you have a choice?" Zero looked down then back at his wrist. "No I don't." Zero finally gave in to his hunger and bit Kaname.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kaname watched Zero close his eyes softly and open his mouth revealing the fangs. Zero's tongue ran across his flesh first. Kaname liked that feeling. His fangs slowly hit his flesh then broke the skin finally drawing blood. He liked watching Zero like this. He was weak and vulnerable just like he wanted him. Kaname pulled his wrist back to him. "You're an idiot. What vampire takes blood from a wrist when he can have the neck? Come. You are starving. Don't just settle for a snack." Kaname's blood had something in it that made Zero listen quickly. He didn't say no. He didn't say he had enough. He went for more. Zero crawled to the edge of the bed and grabbed Kaname pulling him closer. That's what Kaname wanted. He liked how Zero felt pressed against him. Zero bit him again and longer this time. It's like he was hypnotized by it.

Zero began to feel different. The blood tasted weird and made him feel this way but he craved it even more. It tasted good this time. But he began to think about what Kaname said earlier and that this new taste could be part of a plan. Zero was still hungry so tried removing that thought from his mind until he began to feel this constricting feeling inside him. It was harder for him to breathe and his grip became loose. He pulled away. "What's wrong? You can't tell me you're full from that?" Zero shook his head gasping. "I can't... breathe..." Every breath he took he felt his chest tighten. "You have Asthma or something? You didn't do this last time." Kaname was trying to brush off the fact that this was his doing. "No..." Zero wanted more but couldn't bring himself to bite again. "Rest against the wall." Zero scooted back closing his eyes trying to calm down. "It's not helping." Kaname sat at the edge of the bed. "Tell me, Zero, exactly how are you feeling?" Zero opened his eyes looking back at him in suspicion. "I can't breathe, Kuran. How much times must I say it?" He closed his eyes again. "As much times as I need to hear it. What else do you feel? Is there something else?" Zero tried sitting up but couldn't. "I can't move..." He looked nervously back at Kaname. "I guess the potion I drank earlier is taking effect." He grinned. "Kaname..." Kaname stood adjusting his uniform. "Do you feel it constricting you? It's getting harder to breathe and harder to move. It's even getting harder to speak... They are standing by the door wondering if I'm okay. They smelled my blood." He got back on the bed and crawled to Zero.

Aidou, Akatsuki, and Ruka stood outside Kaname's door. Aidou went to open it but Akatsuki stopped him. Aidou knew who spilled the blood and was mad and jealous at the same time. "It's best you leave it alone. It's Kaname. He'll be fine." He and Ruka started walking away. Aidou wanted to open the door. "Hey? Do you think he would be mad if I went in there or just opened the door?" They went back to him. "He gets mad at you for everything, doesn't he?"

Kaname put his arm behind Zero. "I want them to go away so I need to heal myself. For that I need your blood." He grabbed Zero's hair pulling his head back and revealed Zero's neck. Kaname's fangs slowly went into him and the only thing he could do was make a slight noise from pain. Every movement and breath he made would hurt now. It wasn't just hurting a little it would hurt a lot. Kaname wasn't helping. He pulled away then felt his neck. "It's healed now. I'm going get something. I'll be right back."

"I don't smell Kaname's blood that much anymore. I smell... Zero's." The others looked at him puzzled. "How do you know how Zero's blood smells?" He moved back a bit. "I just know." Kaname opened the door and leaned against the wall. "What are you doing standing in front of my door?" Aidou figured he'd hit him or something so closed his eyes when he said it. "I smelled your blood." Kaname closed the door and walked out. "There's no blood on me." As soon as Kaname left he turned to the others. "I bet Kiryuu is in there. Maybe he's dead." This time Ruka answered. "Well he deserves it. He was probably trying to kill Kaname." Aidou went to the door. "They do hate each other but he's not that stupid. If I'm not back in five minutes create a distraction." He opened the door. "You seriously believe Zero's in there? Kaname will kill you for going in his room." Aidou turned his head looking into the room and saw Zero bleeding. "Zero's in here. There's no sign they were fighting but he's not moving. I'm going see. If I'm not out when he gets here... Well you know." He closed the door and went to the bed. "You came again? Wait. That's your blood... He bit you... Tell me what happened." Zero struggled to say one word. "...Go..." Aidou went closer. "Why do you look like you're dying?" Zero was determined to tell him what happened. "...He drugged... me." Aidou didn't know what to think but he heard footsteps and went to hide somewhere in the room. He saw Kaname come in with a knife. "I bet you're wondering why I have this. Don't worry. It'll be used later." Zero didn't know what it was for but wanted to get away before he found out. He gripped the sheets trying to pull himself up. "I think you need some more blood." Kaname caught that arm and held it to the wall while he caught the knife. He jabbed the knife into Zero's palm. All Zero could do was watch the blood fall down the wall and wait for his bloodlust to come back. Finally it did but he tried desperately to hide it so he wouldn't have to deal with more of that drug.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaname heard a noise in his room so he leaned toward Zero. "Bite me so I don't kill him." So he did. This time he stayed longer. Kaname tried deciding if he should punish Hanabusa as well as Zero and quickly decided he should. He could smell him. It was foolish for him to go in that room knowing how strong Kaname is.

Zero pulled away. Kaname sat up then pulled the knife from Zero's hand. He licked the blood from it. "Your blood... The taste is very addictive." He placed the knife on the bed and watched Zero drift into unconsciousness. He wanted that. After all he didn't want Zero to know about what he'd do to Aido. But before he did anything to the other boy he put all of his attention on Zero. He began to remove his uniform.

Aido watched from where he hid himself. He saw Kaname removing Zero's clothes. He was freaked out because he understood what it meant if Kaname did do what he thought he'd do. But he tried taking that thought from his mind trying to imagine that Kaname would patch up his wound or something. At least that's what he was hoping he would do. But then he heard a zipping noise and knew exactly what he was thinking about doing to Zero.

Kaname looked at Zero's flesh. He thought it wouldn't be a very good punishment if Zero didn't have a good memory of it. He hoped the potion would wear off slightly so Zero would try to fight him off. It wouldn't be like him not to fight. So Kaname nipped at Zero's flesh until he had multiple gashes. When he seen Zero starting to wake up he made a deeper one.

Zero noticed Kaname's hand full of blood then noticed what he had done to him. Kaname grabbed Zero's tie beside him and wrapped it around Zero's head blocking his vision. "Aido, come here." No movement was heard. "I know you're in here when I asked not to be disturbed so come here before I decide to do something worse." Zero heard footsteps coming closer then stopped. "You're gonna kill him?" Aido noticed the blood and didn't want to come out and say it was Kaname's doing. "No. You have seen him here before. You know what he's doing here. I'm helping him not fall to Level E." Aido wanted to ask about the clothes and the scratches even though he knew he shouldn't but he did anyway. Kaname glared at him. "I owe you something for going against my will... There are things you don't need to know. You will not say anything to anyone. Understand?" Aido looked at Zero. "Why are you trying to keep him a secret?" Aido went too far this time and Kaname was hoping and knew he would. "I won't slap you this time. I'll change things a bit this time. You know something's coming." Zero didn't hear anything for about five minutes then all of a sudden he heard a zipping noise. "You probably enjoyed that but... Now go and if you say anything the punishment will be worse next time."

Aido was so shocked he couldn't move. He never thought Kaname would do that to him. Kaname shifted toward Zero. Aido thought about leaving like Kaname had commanded him to but then what he just went through would've been for nothing. He thought he came in here to yell at Zero but then it seemed that Kaname brought Zero here against his will. Kaname was dark and twisted like he always thought him to be. That's the reason he was always trying to find out Kaname's secrets. This was a huge secret. This was a big deal also. Kaname uses everyone like his pet and he finally does something wrong. He thought he could do something but no one really liked Zero and no one would care because he's a level D. But could he just stand outside that door knowing what Kaname was doing to Zero who couldn't fight back? The only ones that would want to do something are a couple humans. He could barely do something but he figured if he was in the same situation and Zero was at the other end watching he wouldn't even think about trying to kill Kaname. He would just try even knowing he'd probably get himself killed or maybe in the same situation too. He didn't know. He thought he knew Kaname. He thought he was kind and caring but then this and all those times he told them not to interrupt him. There's something about Kaname that he always seen as dark…no evil. Kaname laid Zero on the bed where his pillow was. He could see Zero was trying to get away but something was preventing his movement.

Kaname slid the tie down Zero's eyes. The first thing he saw was something along his lips that he quickly licked. "What the hell was that? What did you do to him that made you want to hide it from me?" Kaname leaned in closer. "I tasted him." Zero knew what he had done but wanted him to say it. "You bit him?" Kaname grinned. "No. That wouldn't be fun if I did that now would it? You can guess what I did." Zero's eyes widened and he tried even harder to move himself. This only pleased the other. He placed the tie back across his eyes. "I thought I told you to leave. Do you really want to watch?"

Ice came out of Aido's body and wrapped itself around Kaname's body. Aido quickly goes to Zero but the second he grabs him Kaname's breaks from the ice. "You're a naughty boy." Kaname's hand grabbed him. "Release him." Aido glared back at him. "I'm confused. You hate him yet you force yourself on him. I don't understand that." Aido released Zero knowing that Kaname would throw him through the window like he did. But just before he'd fall Kaname grabbed his leg and threw him back in the room hard against a wall. "I think you're asking for a harsher punishment. I know you're not dumb. Even humans go crazy once they hit that point in their life when the hormones gush on their own throughout their body. It's not my fault I'm also a vampire and you know vampires are naturally evil. I wouldn't want someone like Ruka or Yuki to fully obey me. It portrays me as weak...With him he'll fight and I'll easily win. I like fighting. Besides I'm sick of that lowlife acting so disrespectful to me… and you…You might do me some good as well. You're an aristocrat. Too few purebloods to help me with my…want of power." Aido tried standing up but couldn't. "Why do you need to feel stronger when you're the strongest here?" Kaname walked closer. "It's just so annoying when everyone else does whatever I say. Sometimes I enjoy his disrespect. It helps my imagination to project some things. Vampires should love fighting other vampires right? Free unlimited blood. The others they wouldn't fight even if I told them to. You too wouldn't fight. Fight me. I'm commanding you to." Aido knew he'd only lose injuring himself and pleasing Kaname drifting into his devilish desires regardless if he wanted to or not. If he didn't fight more strength for later. Or should he just dash out now? No. He already said he wanted to punish me. He'd do it later when I didn't expect it if he didn't get it now. Besides I could give Zero time to heal then shoot Kaname's brains out. So fight it is even if it meant losing.

Zero smelled blood right away. He knew it wasn't Kaname's who he desperately wanted it to be from. He heard crashing and groaning and then this weird noise after everything had gone silent a few seconds before. It kinda sounded like gasping that had been stopped before it was completely finished. What was happening? But Zero was smart. He figured Kaname had won the fight and put all the pieces together. He turned his head hoping to see just a little and to confirm what he thought. He shouldn't have done that. He could see Aido lying with his arms folded on the floor and his faced was buried there. Kaname knelt above him. Zero turned his head back trying to block the silenced groans. This would be him soon. The smell of blood was getting to him but being immobile he could not move around to relieve his pain not even slightly. He knew this would be one of the longest nights of his life.

**************Thank you guys for reviewing my story. My first story sucked because I was trying to hurry with it and forgot a lot of detail so I slowed this one down so on my comments there wouldn't have any insults. So far so good. Please so insults. If u have advice its good but don't tell me how much my story sux. If ya don't like it y read and furthermore why take time to *comment* on it. Hope I did somewat good. I'm kinda new to yaoi and fanfiction. But I love Vampire knight and watched both seasons and am waiting for season 3 which they said would come out this year. They better be right. ^_^ Still Kaname annoys me Yuki's okay because she reminds me of myself just not so dumb as to fall in love with Annoying, Zero is the hottest guy on the anime/manga planet and I kinda wish I would be in the story. Don't we all? Ruka annoys me too. She's so pretty and awesome Akatski loves her and she's so stubborn… Takoma is cute, Aido humors me and is kinda cute too, Shiki is hot and I love his personality and Rima is the only awesome girl in here. I kinda miss Ichiru too. He was cute too just messed up. It all leads back to stupid Kaname. Its all his fault targeting little children like that. R.I.P. Ichiru. Oh one more thing. Im sorry that I don't have a blog or whatever to put this on but I watched the first season of vp again and at first I skipped the singing but one time it didn't load fast so I watched it. Yuki is sitting on the chess board and Zero comes out of the Knight and shoots and whatever. Think of that. Now when Kaname kills Shizuka he destroys the Queen then says another game is about to begin then he destroys the Knight. That tells me Zero will die at the end. I also heard that on the web a few times too. Srry I hope it doesn't happen either. ZERO is soooooo HOT. Anyone wants to give me ideas I'm open for discussion and you can discuss anything even… well anything. I'll try updating soon. Until next time…..*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kaname stood up zipping his pants. He watched Aido still lying on the floor shaking in the same position. "Sit up." Aido did it quickly this time not wanting to stop and think because Kaname would do the same and another punishment may be issued. He scooted back to the wall trembling as he stared up at Kaname. Kaname knelt to stare at him. "I want you to still respect me but I know you won't because of what I did. So I will erase your memory of this night." Kaname lifted his hand. "Wait... Kaname-Sama, please forgive me for my intrusion. I will not speak to anyone about this..." Kaname placed his hand on the other's head. "Indeed you will not." Aido went unconscious shortly after Kaname took away his memory. Kaname healed the boy then took him in his arms to jump out the window.

Zero smelled the air and realized the other two vampires have left the room briefly. This was his chance. He pushed himself up as fast. He could not think to take off his tie as it would waste time. Now he was sitting at the edge of the bed trying to gather his strength. He was not thinking. There was no way he could make it back to the day dorms before Kaname saw him. But he stood regardless of what would happen. He was shaking. That drug was still in him. He began to walk to the door determined to leave and to not be a victim. But then he felt him there and decided to sit back on the bed where Kaname had placed the upper half of his uniform. It contained his gun if Kaname didn't think about taking it with him.

It amused Kaname to watch Zero try and escape in the position he was in. He sat on the windowsill just watching him try to leave. Once Zero sat back on the bed he knew Zero felt him in the room. It was only natural now that they had both taken blood from each other. Zero belonged to him and didn't realize it yet. Kaname saw that Zero sat near his clothes so knew he already planned to kill him. He knew he'd try. It wouldn't be him to not try. "I see that you can move some. Why stop?" Kaname removed himself from his position then fixed the window fairly quickly. He walked slowly to where Zero sat. "You know why." Sure he did but wanted to make sure it was that he meant. "You needed to rest?" By now Kaname was standing in front of Zero. "No. You know..." Zero gripped something beside him then quickly brought it to Kaname's head. "...I want to kill you." Kaname chuckled. "I know you do but can you kill me with that?" Zero was aggravated. Kaname kidnaps him and expects him not to even try... He squeezed the trigger. "Kaname?" He felt breath on his neck. "You missed. Were you worried that you would never see me again?" The gun shifted again to where Kaname was. "Does that answer your question?" Kaname grinned. "No. That isn't your gun. I have it. What are you doing with that thing?" Zero believed him for a second so pulled the gun back to him trying to look at it through the tie. He seen that Kaname lied. He had the chance and blew it. "Zero, you trust me. That has to say something. It's only been seventeen minutes since our bond." Zero hadn't realized it yet. The gun shook in his hand when he looked at it. "I can't believe I had the chance..." Kaname took the gun from his hand and placed it in his pocket. "It's not like you to sit there and let me think how I think. Usually you're just as fast as I am. I remember that last time you shot me and then you were all grouchy because my blood was disgusting. I was mad at you because I hadn't healed and you bit me quite viscously. I just remember me being stronger than you. I love that. The fact that you act tougher than me and the fact that you're not... I wanted to hurt you for being the way you were with me but any way I did it you'd end up killed. Then I began to feel this way... I began to feel horny. But I was trying to fight it in order to keep my composure. Then I thought about it. You need me and I need you. If I give you my blood I can make you give me something in return and I could still hurt you without killing you or upsetting Yuuki... I like you. I really do. You're different from everyone else but when it comes to Yuki I despise you. Maybe I would be a little nicer to you like she asks once you come to me willingly. You already belong to me." Zero felt this rage building inside of me. He didn't ask to belong to Kaname. No! That was the last thing he wanted. The guy just brought him in here and bit him. He hated himself for not fighting but he didn't think much of it at the time. He bit Yuuki all the time and knew other vampires bit each other but forgot about that one important thing. The bond... He was stuck with Kaname, that bastard. He always feared this to happen. He had expected Kaname to want something in return but he never said anything. He had hoped it would stay that way although he knew it wasn't fair. Kaname waited for Zero to curse at him. "I didn't realize you felt that way but... I hate you. You're just you and... If you're so calked friends had a chance I'm sure they'd kill you." Kaname never really understood their relationship but now he wanted it to change. "You and I hate each other because I'm jealous of you. Yuuki is mine and yet you love her also. Purebloods are very protective of what they own so now I will be protective of you." Nothing the idiot said made this a better situation. Now Kaname had just insulted him.

Zero growled. "I don't need protecting. I'm quite capable of protecting myself. I'm not weak!" Kaname knew he would say something like that. "But right now you are... You are more human than vampire and you can get hurt a lot easier so do not say you aren't weak." Kaname kept looking at Zero. He knew his body language so well. If Zero still had his gun he would've pulled the trigger several times. "You can't say that after you slowed me down with that drug. I am not weak. You have no right to say that. You don't know me." Kaname placed his hand in Zero's hair and inhaled his scent. "I guess you are right." His movement earlier made the drug go faster through his veins. Now that he could easily get away from the freak he couldn't. "What are doing? Stop touching me... I mean it, Kaname." Zero was only stalling. God knew he hadn't wanted to have a decent conversation with the man ever. He hated him, vampires, and even himself for turning. "What will you do? You are weak without that gun." It was true. If he was in a jam he'd just pull it out and everyone would think he was serious about pulling the trigger. But now... Cursing won't make him move away. Kaname knew he's in control with this drug in him. Zero tried to push away. "Let me go. I never wanted to come here. Damn, you... If you would've used that drug all these walls would be full of..." Kaname cut him off before he finished. "Holes? I know that. It happened last time. You asked too many questions." Zero pushed again. "No. I was talking about Yuuki. You hate me in her life..." Zero realized Kaname wouldn't move so just sat there and listened to him. "I put you in her life. Sure I get jealous because I am away from her and you are so near but that happens. I want you to stay in her life and know you will. We're rivals but from now on..." Zero flinched. "Don't say it." But Kaname said it anyway just to piss him off. "We will be lovers." But Zero hated him to say that knowing they both hated each other and a stupid bond wasn't stopping that. "I don't love you! I'll never love you! Don't you dare say that again!" Zero heard Kaname chuckle. "Of course we don't love each other. I just meant what we'll be doing... You know what? I won't say it. But I will say this. I will keep using the potion until you come willingly to me. And you can't take blood tablets so the only thing would be Yuuki. We both know after you've tasted me she isn't enough. So think about that." Zero hated for him to be right. If he was to live then he'd have to come here. But if he wouldn't live... "You won't hurt Yuuki. I know when you'll try killing yourself and I'll be there to stop you. Are we clear?" Zero nodded feeling very defenseless right now. There's no way out of this. He knew that Kaname was a monster. He really could get anything he wanted. Too bad this time it was him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kaname noticed he had Zero exactly where he wanted him. He dipped his head to Zero's neck and kissed his bite mark. Zero felt the pleasure from it and hated it knowing Kaname knew how it made him feel. Kaname pulled back waiting for Zero's response. "Never do that again." Kaname stood placing his hand on Zero's head. "I'll do it every single time." Zero pulled the tie from off his eyes. He was pissed. He couldn't do anything but listen to the jerk. No. He was gonna fight back. It didn't matter if he could never do anything to him or that he was slowed by the drug in him. He'd always wanted to kill Kaname. It wasn't just that he was a vampire even if that was a big reason but he hated him because he was him. He was aggravating basically. But to Zero everyone was aggravating. Why did he hate this particular guy so much? This hatred started because he was a vampire of course and as he gradually got closer to Yuuki he noticed she was gradually getting closer to him, a vampire that he'd never trust. Just knowing she wants to be by him knowing he's what he is... But he was one too and why wasn't wrong for him? No. Kaname is different. Even the other vampires fear him so there's something... Well now was this. Kaname never seemed to want anyone but Yuuki so why now and why him? 'Something must've happened. He wouldn't just kidnap me to tell me he was going to do it. I mean he hates me' Zero thought. 'No. I don't care. I never did.' He stood too once Kaname had walked a little in the other direction. "I know you've been around me long enough to just let a vampire do whatever they want to me. I'm not sitting here and I'm not being your bitch." Kaname looked out the window. "I never seen you try to hit anything. You won't try now. Every time you did try it was with some kind of weapon. I took yours away." Zero went to hit Kaname but Kaname grabbed his wrists then pinned him to the bed. "Get off!" Zero struggled to move away. "It sucks being a Level D, doesn't it? Any Pureblood can manipulate you knowing you need the blood. Luckily for you it happens to be your most hated enemy." He let him go and stood looking put the window again. "What do you keep looking at?" Kaname leaned toward Zero again. "I'm letting you go for tonight. I just wanted to bond you and tell you exactly what's going to happen. You can go on with your days thinking about me. You'll eventually have to come to me. Maybe if you stay away too long I'll come looking for you so just know that. What will you do knowing I'll be waiting and you'll come to me like you did last time?" Zero was insulted. "You forced me to drink from you. As if I'd do it willingly. I know you were looking for any reason to fight me. You knew I'd shoot you and I'd get bloodlust... Then you say I can have your blood. After I'd been trying to hide it sure I bit you but I never came looking for you. Yuuki wanted to know..." Kaname's expression changed and Zero flinched. "You shouldn't be so angry with me. I didn't kill you and I prolong your life. You don't respect me and I ignore it. But in the eyes of everyone else it's degrading. I want you to learn. Now you will no matter how many times it takes. No matter how long I decide... I would give you a lesson now but as you saw I just solved one of the issues why I want you. Be lucky he was here in your place. You have one day less with me and he doesn't remember. Poor thing." Kaname stood again. "You feel sorry you raped Hanabusa? Why do it?" Kaname threw Zero his top. "Get dressed. I'll accompany you to your dorm." Zero began dressing happy now that he had a break but confused why he had to follow. "Why come with me? Think I'll run away?" Kaname walked to the door. "No. I know you won't but I wish no one to suspect such things from me. I'm trying to be nice to you for Yuuki. That's my story." After Zero had slipped on his uniform Kaname grabbed his arm and jerked him off the bed out his room. They went down the stairs acting as if they were talking but neither said a word. They ended up at the Head Master's door. Kaname kissed Zero's forehead swiftly. He grabbed the knob then gave the gun back to Zero. "You're going to give it back? You're an idiot." Zero gripped his gun in his hand. "You won't shoot me here. Yuuki's in there. She's worried about you. I will see you soon, Zero. Sleep well." That's when he walked in that room and Zero's chances at freedom were gone. He walked in the guest bathroom and took the longest shower he ever took in his life. He thought about Kaname and what he said. There was no way out of this. Eventually he would get thirst again and Yuuki could offer all she wanted. Kaname's blood calmed him.

Class the next day... He'd sit there listening to Yuuki and not give a care in the world what she talked about. About five minutes through class he folded his arms and slept. His mind filled with thoughts of the things Kaname could do. He had to deal with fact that he was weak. Kaname was a Pureblood. He could do anything and get anything he wanted. He didn't want him. He wanted to punish him for not fearing him. He remembered that Kaname said he wouldn't stop until he feared him. He knew that would never happen. He was fearless so... Kaname would taunt him the rest of his life. "Zero... Wake up, Sleepyhead." She slapped his back hard and he jolted back. "What?" He looked around the room. No one was here. "We have to go. Come on." She pulled on him until he got up. He didn't want to go. He was gonna be there. The girls were noisy as always and he always looked this way to taunt him even before this. It made him feel more uneasy now. Once they were finished there Zero decided to skip out the rest of the day. He went to Lily's stall and after calming her down went to lay beside her. She was never like this when he came. Why was she so spooked? That's when he heard that voice. "Zero?" He looked in the direction of the voice horrified at the site.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Kaname? What are you doing here? Get lost." Kaname waited for Zero to calm the horse down before he walked a little closer. "I didn't see you so I was worried. I thought you ran away. Besides I had to see you one last time if you were to run away." Zero sat beside the horse on a bale of hay. "I told you I wouldn't run." The horse began to act up again. "This beast acts a lot like you. Maybe that's why it likes you so much." Kaname grabbed Zero's hand and pulled him up. "What are you doing? Let go." He tried to pull away but Kaname held him tight. "We need to speak somewhere quiet." Kaname dragged him into the trees where Zero finally pulled away to quickly pull out his gun on the other. "I'm going to finish this once and for all." Kaname grinned. "No you won't." All of a sudden Yuuki dropped from the ledge. "Zero! Stop! Kaname, what did you do? Put the gun down!" Zero listened. "It was a misunderstanding. I was merely trying to get along with him like you asked. He gets insulted very easy though. I can handle it. I promise I won't say anything mean." Yuuki looked to Zero. "I'm fine. You can go back." She left believing them.

Kaname pulled Zero closer. "I don't want her coming back down here and she won't if she sees just you not trying to kill me." Zero looked up at Yuuki. She looked worried. "I was going to sleep there. Why bring me here?" Kaname leaned against a tree. "So this situation bothers you? You always miss out on your duty when you're troubled. I guess that's a good thing." Zero folded his arms in disgust. Kaname knew exactly how he felt. "You don't know anything." Zero looked down expecting Kaname to touch him. Kaname went to walk away but not before pestering the other by petting him. "I'll expect you in two days. You'll come to me, right? I don't want to have to drag you. Better yet I could come to you. Would you rather that? You could have my scent in your room and..." Zero pushed his hand away. "I'm not letting you in my room. I'll go to you like you want. Okay?" Kaname looked at him very pleased with his answer. "And I don't want you to skip out on duty anymore. I look out that window for a reason... Oh. I want you to bring your gun when you visit. I may want to use it." Kaname began walking away but Zero grabbed his arm. "What do you mean by that?" He pulled his arm back to him. "Why don't you wait and see?" And Kaname disappeared into the shadows leaving Zero to wonder what Kaname wanted with the gun.

"Zero? Zero!" Yet again Zero fell asleep in class. "What?" Class was over. Now he realized it. "I slept too but that's because I was on duty. You weren't. Why are you so sleepy? More importantly why skip out on me?" He stood wanting to ignore her. She didn't need to know. "Just stop. Let's go." Now at the gate the girls were screaming like they always did. They were always hard on Yuuki and it was the only fun thing about being here. She tried so hard and still... But for him a glance was all it took. Finally it opened and the night class was on their way to class. The girls screamed. Aido waved and did his stupid gestures as always. Then there was Kaname. He came last. Zero tried not to look at him. He thought it would work since he always looked at Yuuki making a fool out of herself. But today he stopped in front of him. Zero tried staying calm but his fear showed. "I'm glad you came today." The girls behind him were whispering and so were some of the other vampires. "Get to class, Kuran." Kaname leaned closer to whisper in his ear. "I'm glad you're starting to fear me but it's not enough. I'll be seeing you, Zero." Zero balled his hands into fists as Kaname moved away from him. "Zero... Is something wrong?" He looked back at the girls scratching their heads then back at Yuuki. "It's nothing I can't handle." He went to walk away but she grabbed him. "Is he being mean to you again? He promised he would be nicer to you for me." He didn't want to tell her he was being mean so he just pulled his hand away and began walking in the other direction. He thought to himself 'He's being nice alright.' He hated thinking about him and it was worse now. He had to be near him in front of Yuuki. He'd tell him things he didn't want to hear and the girl would think they are finally getting along. 'Nice… Kaname is incapable of being nice especially to me.'

"Kaname has been hanging with Zero a lot lately. I thought they hated each other." Akatski and Aido were trying to whisper as low as they could. "Yeah but when he went by Zero a while ago you could see how scared Zero was. I think something's up." Akatski stopped and looked at his cousin. "Hanabusa just leave it alone. If Kaname is tormenting Kiryuu maybe there's a reason." Akatski walked away then Ruka came beside him. "Maybe it's the blood thing again." He turned to her. "No, it seems more than that." Ruka was shocked. "You mean like love?" He began to move away. "If it is then it's only unrequited. Everyone knows Zero despises vampires and hates Kaname even more. I don't know why but it is true." Ruka went to him again knowing he was only trying to not let Kaname hear them. "You think Kaname would..." Shiki and Rima were beside them now eavesdropping but they kept walking. "Maybe it's to get back at him for something. I don't know. All I can do is assume." They all entered the building before Kaname got close enough to ask why they were huddled together like that. But he knew why. He knew everything even how Zero would feel to him two nights from now.

*****THanks everyone for reviewing my story. I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if it gets shorter. I'll try making a longer chapter next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Zero lay in his bed late that night. All he kept thinking about was Kaname and his sudden attraction to him. He always knew the guy wasn't sweet like everyone thought him to be. He's a Pureblood. He can get anything that he wants. Why would he be nice to get it? That's what he was doing. He was tired of pretending. If what Zero expected was true he'd be going to Kaname only to be tortured then killed. As much as they hated each other yes he'd do it. But with a gun... He's trying to make it look like I did it or... No he's not that stupid. What would he gain from killing himself? Maybe it was something he needed the gun for and he'd have to wait to find out like he said. Zero decided he would wait and worry about it once the time came. There's no use wasting this precious time thinking about him when he should be sleeping.

Zero closed his eyes and instantly slept. He was afraid of what he saw. It was a dream his brain made up but it seemed so real. The worst part about it... Kaname was in it. He didn't wake himself up. He wasn't scared of a vampire especially an illusion. He saw himself obeying Kaname like he said he'd do. He was walking towards the Moon Dorm then up the stairs finally reaching that room. He was in there waiting for him. Zero saw his hand motioning for him to go closer and when he took another step the door closed and locked itself. He was thirsty. They both were. It was in their eyes. But they were thirsting for two different things one for blood and the other for the mere desire of tearing flesh mainly just to take control of his victim. It was a punishment as he'd been told. 'I'll give you my blood. I'll be happy to. I just want one thing and that's to punish you for being so worthless.' He remembered when he said that. He thought 'Why don't he kill me? Why does he need to torture me if he hates me so much?' Then it hit him. There were two reasons. One is for Yuuki of course and the other is pure selfishness. I am useful to him he always says… not like I would willingly listen though. He can't kill me. So torturing me helps relieve him of his hate. I stop hurting while he takes pleasure out of watching me fall lower. Great. I can't get away. My body is already controlling me to bite into him as soon as he says it is okay but that potion is in him this time also. As soon as his fangs dug deep into the other's skin he was already being controlled by that beast. It felt worse than fighting off my vampire side. It seemed he was stronger. Everything he said I wanted to do it without hesitation. This was a different potion. I felt myself being pushed onto the sofa. My fangs were still buried in his neck and he seemed to use that to his advantage. Everything seemed numb. The only thing I felt was the blood on my tongue so I didn't know he was stripping me. Even when he pulled away I laid there not knowing where I was or how I got to this point. I knew nothing. My vision was blurry and my body numb. I tried my best to focus on him so I could have some idea what was happening. He was biting me. He pulled away fast then licked my neck. As soon as he pulled away I clawed my neck where he bit me. I knew he did it and I hated him and I hated anything to do with vampires. I hated the fact that he'd done what he wanted with me and I wanted to erase it. But he caught my hand and licked it. I took the opportunity to look around and on the floor I saw something white. I turned my head back quick to look at him. I was right. That was his uniform on the floor. He was naked. I wanted to say something. I wanted to move. But somehow I couldn't do either. I could see him grinning. Even though he was in me I couldn't feel it. Soon my vision blurred even more then turned to darkness.

Zero woke up from his dream only to see Kaname in his room. He went to sit up but something held him still. "Why are you here?" He didn't want to see him especially after that dream. "You don't know? That wasn't a dream, Zero. I couldn't wait for tomorrow. Sorry." Zero's eyes widened. "What?" Kaname sat on the bed as close as he could to Zero. "You heard. I still expect you tomorrow though. You know I'm addicted to your misery. As long as it takes for you to be mine. I won't use the potion if you'd only just come and stop fighting it but no. You are stubborn." Zero tried moving but nothing. This time the potion seemed different. "Why are you doing this?" Kaname brought his hand to Zero's face and gently played with his hair. "I did it so I could have control over the one person that I cannot control. Soon you will obey. I hope that it will be a long time before that happens because I don't like getting bored. You don't want me bored, do you?" He stood. "I'll take my leave now. The Night Class is going crazy over that scent as well as they should be. Your blood is very unique... very tempting." Then he disappeared and Zero struggled to sit up. He then realized he was naked like in his dream which happened to be real. He then realized exactly what that monster did to him that night. "He wants me to bring my gun. Oh I'm bringing it alright but you won't like it, Kaname Kuran."


End file.
